Horror Art Online: Faithfully
by ultraatari
Summary: Backing eachother into a corner where there seems no way to fix. Sinon and Asuna expect an answer out of Kirito that creates an absolution to where there's no going back.


Everyone signs online. Siguha, Andrew, Sinon, Kirito, Asuna... Asuna and Kirito happen to sign on in such an order where they're staring right at each other but turn away. Everyone is quiet, there's a lot of tension in the room, and Kirito and Asuna both go to say something at the same time and immediately stop.

Andrew kinda looks around uncomfortable.

"Should we really be here?"

"I'm his sister and your his best friend. Ofcourse we should be here."

Asuna crosses her arms but still does not look at Kirito. Muttering "Typical...I knew he wouldn't have anything to say."

Kirito walks up to Asuna and holds her hands.

"Because there was never anything to say Asuna. You know you're the only one for me."

"Yeah sure..."

Andrew interjects

"Ofcourse he chooses you ya dumb broad! Kirito talks about you all the time!"

Siguha curls her face glaring over at Andrew

"Way to be tactful Andrew..."

Sinon begins to tear up and she hears a little voice tell her "doooont" she than blurts out how all of this is her fault and that little voice says "shit..."

Asuna and Kirito look at her. Asuna angrily says

"How the hell is this your fault specifically Sinon? Way to suck all the air out of the room making this about you when Kirito..."

"Kirito can't help it. I was the one who gave him a love potion without telling him!"

"You what?!"

Andrew looks at Siguha

"Did you do that to me?!"

"You wish..."

Sinon confesses more

"I was jealous. Guys don't look at me the way they do you. Kirito is so cool. He's smart EHHHH sometimes... he's funny, he's charming, good looking... he doesn't even notice me. Noone does. And than on top of it all you guys treat me like I'm just an annoying NPC tagalong. I just wanted to be important to someone. I didn't want to hurt anybody. Most especially Kirito."

Kirito just looks sadly at Sinon "Sinon..."

Sinon fires back:

"The Developor even said all the love potion does is emit strong receptors of hormones. Dope mine...Oxycodone..."

Andrew goes to correct Sinon "uhh I think you mean..." Siguha puts her hand on his shoulder "let it go Andrew it ain't worth it."

"But Kirito still thinks about you. He still wants what's best for you. He loves you. Not me. In the end he chose you from the start and never even had to state it. It was wrong of me to play with his emotions...I see that now. And I'd be crushed if my selfishness ruined what he had with you. There's no reason for both of us to be alone and miserable."

Asuna turns away. "Well he doesn't have too you can have him."

Everyone looks at Asuna shocked and Andrew says in the most ghetto voice "MAN THATS FUCKED UP"

Sinon bawls and screams at Asuna

"What the hell is wrong with you Asuna?! I just admitted it's my fault! What you don't believe me?!"

"Oh I believe you. I believe every word of it. Even the part about how Kirito legitimately loves me."

Kirito looks back and fourth at them confused.

"Than what's the problem?"

"The PROBLEM Kirito is this isn't the first nor the last time it will happen. You're a popular dude Kirito. You deserve to be. And frankly I just don't like the competition. I'm threatened by Sinon. I'd have been even if I didn't know what I do now...From the start I wasnt planning on staying with you after this little ordeal. I just wanted to see what you had to say."

"What the hell kind of explanation is that?! So you basically just made me announce my love so you could feel better about yourself when you turn me down?!"

Andrew yells in the background "She's a woman Kirito!" you hear a punching sound as Andrew yells out in pain.

Asuna goes into her friends list and de-friends all of them listing them to hostiles. Andrew yells again in the background "Wait, what the hell did I do?!"

Asuna sighs and looks over at Kirito.

"That's right Kirito. I'm controlling, suspicious, and downright possesive. I projected all of that onto you and I'm not gonna apologize for it. Because I don't have too. Noone will expect me too because I'm the woman and you're the man. You'll still have to wear your kid gloves with me, and I'll just find someone else who can armor my fragile ego. The developer isn't as super edgy nihilist as he likes to think he is... every woman knows this shit from an early age. It's just taking Sinon a bit longer cause she's autistic."

"You know thats an actual thing you know...being socially awkward doesn't mean..."

"Quiet Si-MOAN. This doesn't involve you!"

"I'm feeling pretty involved!"

Asuna turns back away and signs out. When she does Kirito trembles a bit and quietly cries whiping his eyes with his arm.

Sinon goes to comfort him and Siguha gets infront of her.

"You stay away from my brother skank."

"Comeon Siguha I care about Kirito as much as you do."

"Really now? So what are you gonna do huh? Tell him everything is going to be alright? Half assed hear him vent, get his hopes up, and when he thinks maybe he can move on pass Asuna get with you so you can shoot him down too?"

"What makes you think I'd do that."

"Because I'm a woman too dumbass. I know EXACTLY what you're thinking. I know that while you might hate to see him like this right now, in the back of your mind you still know you were second place. You're not going to live down that contempt. This went exactly the way you could've wanted it. If you can't have Kirito, Kirito doesn't get to have anybody..."

"That's...that's not true!"

"I have to love him. He's family. But you always have the option to walk out anytime and I'm sure you will. So just...don't."

Andrew yells in the background "Really beginning to question whether or not getting with you was a good idea Siguha...Imma make a Grindr account."

Sinon tears up, huffs, than signs out. Andrew and Siguha remain with Kirito who doesn't say anything and Andrew notices the developer is in the room too. Andrew pulls out his axe.

"You son of a bitch, you got some nerve!"

Kirito shakingly tells Andrew

"It's alright Andrew...it's not his fault."

"I...pthfft ofcourse it's his fault! He gave Sinon the love potion! Hell he's the one that made me question our friendship! He made you go through that drug hallucination! This guy is a sadist Kirito!"

"He hasn't done anything except give us the freedom to choose. Whatever wrongs fall on us and nobody else. That's what makes them so meaningful. I mean don't get me wrong, he's TOTALLY the villain."

"I try..."

"But he's the villain because he's the villain within ourselves. All of this could have happened with or without him. Sinon could've just as easily not done what she did, Asuna could've easily not done what she did, but they did it anyway. Because that's just the kind of people that they are. Just like you are the the type of people you are."

Andrew raises an eyebrow

"What do you mean you people?!"

Kirito smirks a bit.

"I gotta hand it to you developer...you're just full of surprises. I've had my life put on the line, I've been completely at the mercy of power tripping admins, but you? You're something else. You've forced me to observe the cold hard reality around me. Every inch of me wants to hate you for that. But I don't."

Siguha says "I do..." She turns to the developer and yells "WHO HURT YOU?!" and the developer rolls his eyes.

"Its just the way it be Siguha... Asuna doesn't want me for whatever stupid reason her mind comes up with. Sinon never REALLY wanted me, she just wanted somebody... and the only people I can really trust are my sister and friend who I just gotta get used to the fact are banging. Or not..."

Andrew walks up a bit.

"Kiritooo what are you saying?"

"Im saying we are cursed with freedom but have no choice but to watch others commit freedom too. That's what all the other bad guys failed to understand. And I could just sign out right now. Turn off the nerve gear, hell I could just sign out of life if I really wanted too. You all couldn't stop me. I'd sneak out in the dead of night, jump infront of a car, what the hell could you do about it? Nothing."

Siguha puts her hands on his shoulders

"Kirito...you're scaring me."

"This is in true essence a sandbox simulation. You're a good game designer man. You leave us with the only real question there ever was. Do we kill ourselves, or do we smoke a bowl of hookah?"

The developer just looks at Kirito with a bit of a smirk and smokes.

"I'm not gonna kill myself Siguha calm your tits. I'm gonna get good at this game is what I'm gonna do. When I saw Asuna fight seriously I realized she'd probably kick my ass one on one. So I'm gonna get really good at this game as I know her too well. She'll be back. And when she does come back we are all gonna drop her ass back to level one. And we'll do it again and again and again until this game is no longer fun for her."

"That sounds awfully petty..."

Andrew rolls his eyes "women putting women first again..."

"Oh don't worry sis we'll have plenty cool adventures along the way. Asuna is gonna see exactly what she's missing out on. Friends, good siblings, and I'm sure there will be another harem or two to fight over me and make the whole thing look ridiculous. I mean hell, if I can make my own sister's pussy wet I'm sure I can move on..."

Siguha turns away from Kirito

"Don't say that so proudly!" Andrew mutters

"Now I feel a bit insecure..."

Kirito grabs the developers hose and smokes out of it opening up a quest portal.

"You two coming?"

Andrew brings out his axe

"You know it man!"

Siguha sighs, rolls her eyes, and follows suit. Before they go in the developer stops them saying "wait a sec..."

As they look his way he gives Kirito a plethora of item boosts and loot drops like a special event on some free2play game. One of the items being Yui who flutters around them giggling. Which makes him think about all the times Asuna and him spent together to Journey's faithfully song.

He than nods at Kirito and waves with his hand shooing him away and Kirito smiles back with a small tear in his eye.

"That's a real villain..."

As they go through the portal the music suddenly changes to pokemon Johto as they encounter all sorts of colorful and cool monsters straight out of Monster Hunter and Andrew is singing

"Each TIME you TRY gonna get a little bit better...

Each STEP you CLIMB one more step, up the ladder! it's a whole new world we live in..."

Both Kirito and Siguha tell Andrew to shutup.

"Christ...I didn't know you could be black and have no rhythm."

"Ok see, THAT'S racism..."

"Shut the fuck up Andrew!" yells Siguha.


End file.
